User blog:Joeaikman/If users were sockpuppets.....
We were talking about this the other day on chat. What if some users here were sockpuppets of other users? Who would be who? So with the help of A6 I have compiled a list of 15 possibilities as to who may be sockpuppeting. I need your suggestions at the bottom. The List 1.) User:Captain Warrior is User:BobbyIsAwesome - CW clearly got bored at not being called Bob or Bobby so set up a new account. This massively backfired when everyone started calling him Booby. 2.) User:Firebrand795 is User:MetalFire - Fire clearly didn't have much imagination on the day he started SPing so just adapted his own name for the crime. 3.) User:BBGUNSTUDIOS is User:Baby GG - BBG and BGG.... Who wouldn't make this connection. 4.) User:J1coupe is User:YouTubeKorea - As much as Coupe likes to pretend he lives in New York he is actually still living in his native Korea and masquerading as everyone's third favourite youtuber. 5.) User:Mrpietcaptain is Courtney - Piet clearly plzes everyone to get over all the emotional upset his life has contained. 6.) User:WonderPikachu12 is User:Maxim Million - Wonder tried to get away from his argumentative past in this new account but clearly couldn't resist a good debate 7.) User:Left 4 speed is User:BasaltWolfED145RS - When setting up his sock speed clearly didn't want to lose his dog connection. Dog. Wolf. Get it? 8.) User:TKandMit is User:Tkid115 - Fairly obvious. Needs no explanation. 9.) User:ATinyFloatingWhale is User:SophisticatedShark - These two animals of the deep are one and the same. Whale needs to distance his sock names from his own name 10.) User:Jorge Whore Hay is User:GorillaGangster22 - After Jorge returned to us he still couldn't break the habit of only ever commenting on the upcoming battle page. One wonders what will happen to him at the end of season 3. 11.) User:Meatholl is User:MC Johnny LA - Yes I know he was Wrath but this is a joke blog. Meat faps a lot, Johnny faps to two girls one cup. This has instantly a better connection than JFK vs Caesar. 12.) User:JPhil2.0 is Uncle Phil - Phil could have at least changed his name for his new account... 13.) User:Teddyfail is User:Gabrielisthegreat2 - These two both have a lot of edits but have you ever seen them both on chat at the same time.... 14.) User:ClassicalExpendable is User:Epicnail - Epic Frank and Epic Nail. There you have it. 15.) User:SierraStalker is User:IGLYMCLXXRZKIMENCTVOJOSQIZBCBNOVSNRQQIQHBUYGENATZS - A user who thinks she writes rubbish battles (wrongly, she's great) and a user who's battles were, quite frankly, terrible. 16.) User:Awesomesix is User:MrAwesome300 and User:AwesomeGamer - A6 clearly couldn't resist setting up two awesome and well loved sockpuppets. (Suggested by User:Baby GG) 17.) User:Devilishmind of fun is User:TheMindofMe - Do you MIND if I say this. Get it? Anyways, both are controversial and largely unpopular minds who have been accused of trolling before. (Suggested by User:BackToTheFuturama86) 18.) User:Stofferex is User:ProbablyNoah - Both love their horror. Stoff thought he was getting old so clearly set up a new account. Does this mean Noah has been in ERBP too.... (Suggested by User:BackToTheFuturama86) 19.) User:Cakedude222 is User:SliceTHEcake - BTTF deserves a prize for this one. Have some cake. Disclaimer Everything stated above here was meant for humour and should not be taken seriously. Please leave your own suggestions with a reasoning. Category:Blog posts